


Серед Рюриків западає тиша

by castellansha



Category: Isolation (TV), Political RPF - Ukraine, Ukrainian History RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castellansha/pseuds/castellansha
Summary: Київська Русь не розпадалася, а Рюриковичі не міліли і не зникали у історії. Просто їхні усобні війни тривають й донині. Менш криваві, невиразні і часом гидкі. До тих пір, доки право на київський трон не заявляє блазень. Тоді між Рюриків западає тиша.





	Серед Рюриків западає тиша

– Кинути цього підора у вулик, – промовляє Віктор начебто неохоче, змучений і втомлений князь усміхненого краю.

Варта одразу доволі приязно й акуратно бере жовтого від страху та голоду полоненого і забирає геть. Той не кричить і не сіпається. Сумщина не те князівство, де можна сподіватися на милість. Закони Віктора вельми прості і чесні до людей, проте їх порушення означає смерть невпинну і наглу.

Рука Віктора підіймається слабко та важко, палець не вирівнюється до кінця, спорчений страшними рубцями неначе від опіків. Його вбрання ідеальне – проста пряма сіра свитка, груба сірувата сорочка, проте з-під манжетів вдивляються у гостя жовті, неначе котячі очі, запонки. Вони зроблені з прикарпатського бурштину, без сумніву, проте Петрові, що сидить поруч, в ту мить здається, що те каміння – не смола застигла, а мед, висотаний з людського тіла.

Петро дивиться на страту без огиди, на його обличчі не сіпається жоден м’яз. Варта знімає важелем важку – більше тонни – кришку з велетенського вулика на князівському подвір'ї. Він обережно кидає оком на Катерину, Вікторову жінку – та вмостилася за чоловіковим троном і вишиває придане молодшій доньці – картату сорочку із сумськими візерунками. Їй не крає серце тихе схлипування полоненого – юного ще запорожця, який невідомо як втрапив у аферу із князями та владою. Втрьох, не вимовляючи ані слова, вони спостерігають з князівського балкона, як хлопа ставлять на реберце вулика, неначе на дошку розбійницької “чайки”. Подвір’я величезне, забите чорним людом, торгівцями та багатіями. Усі вони спостерігають за судилищем та миттєвими стратами не видаючи ані звуку, тільки ласкаві та пухнасті бджоли у велетенському вулику стиха гудуть, і скупчено той звук неначе грозове тремтіння за обрієм.

Коли засудженого скидають у вулик, натовп на мить заполохано втягує повітря у легені, а бджоли рясніше гудуть, обліплюючи тіло хлопця. От і все.

Петро відкидається на м'які подушки під спиною, втирає долонею піт над верхньою губою. Коли травень такий пекучий, то якого чекати літа?

Віктор схиляється до нього з висоти свого князівського трону, жовте котяче око його запонок ховається над під свиткою.

– На тебе вся надія була, Петро, – промовляє пекуче, так, неначе готується кинути свого високопоставленого гостя у вулик наступним, – і що ж тепер робитимемо? Русь з-під рук спливає. Ми реально садовимо на престол бісового блазня.

Раптом з прочиненого вулика натужно підіймається бджола – величенька навіть для пасіки Віктора Ющенка – десь з собаку розміром чи більше, спалахують на сонці жовтогарячі смуги на її тілі, у повітрі розламується єдиний людський зойк. Петро дивиться на бджолу, прислухається до моторного її дзижчання, і питається в себе, куди подівсь весь його заділ жаху, чому скільки б він не відкривав цю скриню, вона завше пуста, а у душі скам’янілий спокій.

Бджолу збивають цвяхом арбалету, її сухе тіло падає у вулик, де викликає легеньку хвилю зацікавленого ненажерливого гулу. І все. Бодай хоч би засумували за коліжанкою. Ба то не ті бджоли.

Мертві бджоли не гудуть.

Петро, все ще Верховний Князь України (ще на троє діб, тільки на троє діб) повертається до сумського князя Віктора, володаря бджолиної смертельної армії, і вдивляється у його назавше спотворене рубцями обличчя. Проте то не опіки – браття з Московії перед зведенням на престол всипали йому до борщової сметани доволі сильної отрути з мішечків Борджіа, тієї бісової сімейки. Віктор мав померти, проте вижив, бо дуже вже сильних мольфарів мав, ті відчитали, вибили у смерті, і Петро все ще не хоче зазирати у сувої розвідників, аби дізнатися, скільки людських жертв Ярилу принесли ті його мольфари. Він відцарював сім років – сірошкірий, страшний, вкритий пухирями, і пішов, щойно свої права на престол заявив Віктор Другий, юзівський барига з величезною жагою наживи. Князівської крові той мав аж з горою, поставу мав королівську, голос зичний, то народ на сходинах його підтримав, і шахтар з Юзівки пішов на престол. А пошматований отрутою, розчавлений сьома роками безрадісного князівства сумський князь Віктор сів отут у себе на господарстві і розвідників страчує. То не йому кидатися у Петра невдоволенням. Петро престол віддає лиш блазню, Віктор престол віддав змовнику, шахраю та зраднику.

– Що ж ми будемо робити? – перепитує Петро неспішно, сповитий гарячковою травневою спекою, поки двадцять волів тягнуть з подвір'я той бісів вулик. – Тепер, брате мій любий, ми просто будемо спостерігати і хихотіти.

**Author's Note:**

> Якщо вам здалося, що цей текст – величезне посилання на оцей старий мем, то ви не помилилися.
> 
> https://woolik.info/wp-content/uploads/2019/03/FB_IMG_1552073120675-700x465.jpg


End file.
